Natsukied
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: Un punto de quiebre había llegado para acabar con la vida de alguien.


Natsuki estaba sentada en el suelo tranquilamente, se llevaba a su boca un cupcake, de aquellos que ella solía hacer en la cocina de su hogar, estaba tan tranquila saboreando la mermelada que era exprimida del interior del pan por acción de sus dedos, de la nata montada manchando su boca, haciendo que pasara su dedo índice para llevarse ese rastro blanco a la lengua.

* * *

Miraba al suelo sonriendo, la luz del foco amarillo de un gran hogar iluminaba una bella sala de estar, equipada con los lujos que toda adolescente quería y pertenencias que las demás personas anhelaban con un sueldo mínimo, sin embargo tener un terrible padre era el costo de vivir una vida repleta de excentricidades, mismas que estaban manchadas de sangre producto del esfuerzo de Natsuki por sobrevivir en un campo de guerra con un padre abusivo e inhumano.

Ella le había rajado el cuello mientras éste le dio la espalda luego de discutir, el padre de la estudiante la había vuelto a amenazar con privarla de comida por otro día más y, llegar al punto de encerrarla en una habitación oscura para que se muriera de hambre, frío y sueño. Un sitio en el que las cucarachas y otros insectos tendrían un festín con su carne tierna, enfrentando a la oscuridad y, con la incógnita de no saber con qué se podría encontrar.

El señor incluso fue lejos, queriendo hacer que su propia hija durmiera en el suelo del patio trasero a la merced de la noche viendo que pronto la lluvia se avecinaría.

Natsuki yacía cocinando cuando el villano llegó, tenía en manos un gran cuchillo de cocina al partir trozos de carne que tomaran la forma de un pulpo sonriendo, el agresivo sujeto al ver los cupcakes que su sucesora había hecho, puestos encima de una gran mesa de madera marrón; tomó la bandeja de metal y los arrojó al suelo, podía meterse con ella, incluso con los poemas que solía escribir pero NUNCA con su comida, especialmente cuando provenía de un manga en el que ella hubiese deseado existir.

Imágenes rápidas habían llegado a la cabeza de la niña en un pobre desarrollo, de cómo era golpeada hasta quedarse inconsciente, de los castigos y las torturas de un hombre que iba a desquitarse por pecados que nunca cometió con una inocente. Incluso vagos recuerdos de ellos dos... solos... en una habitación a la merced de la nada.

Era el momento de regresar todas esas muestras de afecto, y aquellas que no lo eran.

Con fiereza empuñó el objeto afilado de metal y lo apuñaló en la parte trasera de la pierna, dañando una articulación provocando que ése mal hombre cayera de rodillas, sin pensarlo dos veces, sin medir las consecuencias, Natsuki rodeó el feo cuello de su padre con la punta, él en defensa le decía a su hija que le sacaría toda la mierda cuando ella lo liberara, que le daría la paliza de su vida, que sacaría sus cosas a la calle y la obligaría a hacer cosas terribles como castigo.

Ella más que feliz hizo un corte, al principio una lágrima descendió de sus cuencas, quizás arrepentimiento, tal vez una ira que necesitaba ser liberada, rencor. Hizo otro corte, y otro y otro y otro, y otro y otro y otro y otro, podía escuchar a su padre haciendo gárgaras con su sangre, se estaba ahogando con ella, el desgraciado tuvo el descaro de mancharla con su líquido carmesí contaminado.

Ella no midió su fuerza ni las veces que hacía los cortes, pudo ver que la cabeza de su padre sólo estaba sujetada al cuerpo por una poca extensión de carne.

Casi lo decapitaba.

Arrastró el cuerpo y lo depositó al frente de la sala, manchando una bonita alfombra, ella no sabía que los adultos despidieran mucha sangre, tampoco que fuese negra y con un pestilente aroma a azufre.

Natsuki estaba sentada en el suelo, se llevaba a su boca un cupcake, de aquellos que ella solía hacer en la cocina de su hogar, estaba tan tranquila saboreando la sangre que era exprimida del exterior del pan por acción de sus dedos, de la nata montada rojiza manchando su boca, haciendo que pasara su dedo índice para llevarse ese rastro rosado a la lengua.

No lloraba más.

No le temía a nada.

Sólo quería seguir comiendo cupcakes.

Leer manga.

Ir al Club de Literatura.

Nadie extrañaría a un viejo alcohólico que iba a pudrirse en el olvido.

Natsuki le dio una paliza al enterarse de lo que él hacía.


End file.
